


Sweet Dreams

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla's lost in visions of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on February 1, 2009, a hundred word drabble for the LJ community, 30 Quills and the prompt: lost in a dream.

"What do you see, pet?"

"Such pretty things, William. A white knight on a charger rescuing me, always rescuing me. And you lay me in a bed of sweet moss and clover and jasmine fills the air as you love me. You always love me."

"Always and forever."

"You'll forgive me my transgressions. Whip my back bloody until I'm yours again."

"No, Dru. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you will, because I need it."

"Tell me something sweeter, luv."

"There is nothing sweeter than blood, and all our blood will come together again, on the edge of hell."

End


End file.
